


Save me Save me Save me

by isindismay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isindismay/pseuds/isindismay
Summary: No matter where Aziraphale is or what trouble he finds himself in, Crowley is there to save him. Suspicious?





	Save me Save me Save me

Crowley was lounging on the bench, staring up at the sky with one ankle resting on his knee, arms slung across the back of it. Aziraphale sat beside him, straight upright with his hands resting in his lap. 

Aziraphale was chuckling to himself. 

“Oh, what?” Crowley snapped. 

The angel turned to look at him, still smiling. “I was just thinking, no matter where I am in the world, no matter what trouble I find myself in, you’re always there to save me.”

Crowley wrinkled his nose. “That? That’s the big joke? It’s not very funny. In fact it’s not funny at all.”

“No, it isn’t, is it?” Aziraphale agreed. “I just thought it was nice, is all.”

Crowley uncrossed his legs and leaned forward in one movement. He zapped dead an unlucky wasp that would have been passing by. He looked furious. “Nice! You really think I’m nice?”

“Well, no not really,” Aziraphale said. “You’re downright awful. Really quite dreadful. A veritable model example of a demon, I’m sure.”

Crowley nodded, satisfied by that assessment. He lounged back on the bench. 

The two of them stared out at the peaceful scenery. The birds sang and the bees buzzed, except for when they got too close to Crowley, in which case they didn’t any more. 

Aziraphale gave Crowley a sidelong glance, a knowing smile spreading over his face. “But you’re nice to me.”

Crowley twitched. Then he looked away. “I might be planning something. Something really evil.”

“Are you?” The angel asked, looking worried for a moment. “Like what?”

“Oh, you know, the usual evil sort of stuff.”

Aziraphale was justifiably not concerned by that statement. “Smashing as it is to pass the time of day with you, don’t you have any... garden parties to ruin or...” he waved his hands, “droughts to cause?”

“They can wait,” the demon said. “Don’t you have any... illnesses to cure or... infinite bread to hand out?”

“Not at the moment.”

The demon stared off into the distance in the other direction. The angel tapped his hands on his legs.

Aziraphale moved along the bench so that they were almost touching. He put his head on the demon’s shoulder. Crowley let his arm curl around Aziraphale’s shoulders in a manner he probably thought seemed accidental. 

Aziraphale sighed. “This is nice.”

Crowley winced. “I’m going to have to think of something really awful to do to you.” And he thought that Aziraphale couldn’t see him smiling from that angle but he was wrong.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Save me Save me Save me (podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335390) by [isindismay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isindismay/pseuds/isindismay)




End file.
